


Еще

by neun_geschichten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.18. Герк/Чак, hurt/comfort после боя, начать с обработки ссадин и перейти к сексу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Чак сидит смирно, не шевелясь, даже дышать старается глубже, диафрагмой, чтобы плечи под аккуратными, но скупыми отцовскими прикосновениями двигались поменьше.  
Он незаметно подглядывает за движениями Герка, когда он меняет ему последнюю повязку, хотя до этого упорно пялился то на стену напротив, то на спящего Макса.  
Со стороны кажется, что любое лишнее движение приведет к чему-то не очень хорошему. Прояви старший Хансен больше заботы - Чак взбеленится, фыркнет, соскочит с постели, уйдет куда-нибудь и закончит перевязку сам. Покажи Чак, как ему приятна такая забота со стороны отца - это спугнет Герка. Так думает мнительный Чак, и поэтому сидит смирно.

Герк думает, что младшему Хансену тяжело постоянно держать марку, постоянно пытаться прыгнуть выше головы, в его-то возрасте. Он уверен, что у него достаточно сил, что он все выдержит. Герк счастлив иметь такого сына: идеалиста, элитного пилота, уверенного в себе рейнджера-рекордсмена, которым можно гордиться. И только то, что в глубине души он все еще винит его в смерти Анжелы, постоянно винит его - не укладывается у Герка в голове. Какой силы должна быть эмоция, чтобы не ослабевать даже спустя столько времени?

Чак дергается, когда вместе с бинтом отрывается кровавая корочка со швов на левом боку. Они оба замирают на несколько секунд. У Герка непроницаемое выражение лица, впрочем, как обычно - с годами выработанная привычка. Первоклассный покерфейс. Младший Хансен еще не научился лепить такой, к тому же с его вспыльчивой натурой это будет непосильной задачей. И поэтому он смотрит на покрасневшую кожу пореза, а потом поднимает взгляд на отца, не успев спрятать все свои переживания поглубже.

Ему неприятно; он смущен, что показал, как ему неприятно; он не знает, как все это замять. Но ему и не нужно. Отец, конечно же, не обращает внимания, продолжает перевязку, как ни в чем не бывало, один раз заглянув Чаку в глаза. Доля секунды, и Герк снова молча тянется к ране, методично обрабатывая швы. На сыне все заживает, как на собаке. Это безмерно радует Герка, учитывая систематичность получаемых травм. Он лепит пластырь поверх раны и большими пальцами мягко обводит его по липкому контуру. Чак тихо вздыхает. Почти незаметно, если бы Герк не присматривался. Но он уловил это неприметное движение грудной клетки. Он слишком близко, чтобы проглядеть. 

\- Готово, - как будто отчитывается Герк. Он так и сидит рядом, никуда не уходит, потому что Чак открывает и закрывает рот, явно не решаясь заговорить, как-то затравленно косится на него.

\- Спасибо, - ровным, безэмоциональным голосом отвечает он.

Старается изо всех сил держать лицо, как Герк, но ничего не выходит, потому что теплая, мозолистая ладонь до сих пор лежит у него на боку, поверх пластыря. Кожи касаются только кончики пальцев. Но и этого достаточно, чтобы Чак занервничал.  
Герк гладит подсохшие ссадины, выглядывающие из-под белой пластичной массы. Сегодня выдался очень тяжелый день, им обоим хорошенько досталось в бою, и старший Хансен позволяет себе эту ласку. Он даже не взвешивает все “за” и “против”, просто сейчас это кажется правильным, уместным. Чак - молодец, он заслуживает ее, даже если думает, будто солдат не нуждается во всех этих нежностях. Он никогда не скажет.   
И сейчас он тоже молчит, несмотря на то, что от таких прикосновений у него мгновенно расслабляются плечи и теплеет в груди.  
Препарат с анальгетиком обезболивает и немного холодит рану, это приятные ощущения, максимально приятные, если использовать вместе слова “приятно” и “рана”. Но под поглаживаниями кожа согревается, начинает слабо пульсировать, боль отпускает, и это даже не приятно, это невозможно хорошо. Чак смотрит в пол, сидит смирно, лишь бы не спугнуть Герка, лишь бы он не останавливался.  
Наверно из-за слишком серьезного и сосредоточенного лица старший Хансен убирает руку и спрашивает:

\- У тебя болит что-то?

Чак так ошалело таращится, словно болит у него как минимум все. Он мотает головой.  
Он не скажет “верни руку на место”, не попросит продолжить, он вообще не из тех, кто что-либо просит. Слишком наглый, слишком сам по себе, слишком асоциальный.  
Наверно потому его еще никто так не касался раньше. Чтобы так приятно. Смешная деталь жизни двадцатилетнего парня, но ему не с кем сравнивать, так что пошло оно все.

Чак подсаживается ближе, касаясь лежащей на одеяле отцовской руки бедром. Герк не подает виду, но у него сейчас почти шок. Сын порой так похож на свою собаку, что сложно сдержать улыбку.

Бульдог иногда хрюкает и смешно рычит, если его треплет по холке посторонний. “Не нужны мне твои нежности, я мужик!” - храпочет Макс, мотает брылами, фыркает. Чужой испуганно отводит руку в сторону, мало ли четвероногий рейнджер перенял нрав у хозяина. Оттяпает по локоть - как потом быть?  
Но вот пес подозрительно косится. “Ладно, где там твоя приятная рука? Давай ее сюда, человек!” - и подставляет широкую морду под эти дивные человеческие пальцы. 

В отсеке тепло - на краю постели Чака чудовищно жарко. Тело немилосердно требует тактильных ощущений. От контакта с гигантской машиной нет никакого физического удовольствия. А здесь, в объятиях самого близкого человека, есть. Герк просто гладит его, сидящего у него на коленях, по бокам, по плечам, по спине, по груди. Так ласково, что Чак почти цепенеет. И чем дольше это продолжается, тем больше ему хочется. Когда Герк заводит руки на спину, очерчивая горячую кожу на боках, поднимаясь к лопаткам, Чак подается вперед и обнимает отца за шею. Двумя руками, крепко, стараясь прижаться всем телом. И его конечно же не отталкивают. Он только удивленно вдыхает и зажмуривается, чувствуя, как Герк уткнулся ему в шею носом, как легко прихватил губами мягкую кожу.

\- Еще, - говорит Чак, ничего не соображая. Он не отражает, кому это говорит. Он просит, впервые в жизни, честно и искренне, без страха, что ему откажут. И получает.


	2. Chapter 2

Герк слышит слова Чака, и ему немного не по себе от сводящего низ живота желания повалить пацана на кровать и трахать до тех пор, пока он не начнет дрожать от удовольствия. Где-то в глубине души его воротит от себя самого за такие мысли. В голове мгновенно всплывает образ маленького мальчика, счастливого, беззаботного, который давным давно называл его “папочкой”. Герк еле сдерживается, чтобы не отпихнуть сына.  
Чак тяжело дышит, трется носом об отцовский висок, кожа там мягкая, горячая, он сильнее сжимает Герка в объятиях, ерзает у него на коленях, и последний чувствует, как сильно Хансен младший возбужден.  
От волнения Герк проходится ладонями по свежим ранам, кладет их на бедра Чаку, и тот болезненно кривится, шипит, уходит от прикосновения, слабо изогнувшись в его руках.  
\- Прости, - одними губами произносит Герк, так, чтобы сын не услышал. 

Тот впрочем похоже вообще не в состоянии как-то отражать действительность. Чак боится проявлять инициативу первым, но бездействие отца выглядит приглашающе, и он тянется к молнии на штанах Герка. Расстегивает медленно, рассчитывая на ответный шаг, расслабляется и толкает отца в грудь, когда тот немного сдвигает ладони и ухватывает Чака за задницу. Герк заваливается на кровать, и нависший над ним Чак, растрепанный, разнервничавшийся, выглядит моложе своего возраста. В глазах - юношеская растерянность, но тело принадлежит взрослому мужчине. Красивое тело, к которому хочется прикасаться. Многочисленные шрамы, накопившиеся на нем к двадцати годам, добавляют Герку немного уверенности. Он проводит рукой по груди, скользит пальцами к животу, прихватывает за край штанов и дергает Чака на себя.  
Тот почти валится на него, не столкнувшись с ним носом только потому, что вовремя опирается на локти. Но он все равно лежит на нем, прижимается к нему, и Герк даже сквозь ткань футболки чувствует приятное волнующее тепло, как напрягаются мышцы живота, и больше всего ему хочется ощутить все это кожей. У дрифта свои преимущества, помимо осведомленности о чужих мыслях и воспоминаниях он дает возможность примерно угадывать и чужие желания. Чак видит это в глазах отца и сам тянется к футболке, тянет за край вверх, раздевая Герка, а потом снова накрывает его своим телом. У сержанта Хансена от наплыва ощущений почти едет крыша. Он определенно на грани помутнения, когда Чак его целует. Немного робко, но эта робкость сейчас только к месту. Значит не одного Герка изнутри пожирает чувство, что все это неправильно, и стоит немедленно прекратить, сбросить с себя податливое, расслабленное тело. Да, стоит.

Герк просовывает руку под ремень штанов Чака, с силой проводит пальцами между ягодиц, и сын просто звереет. Он мычит ему в губы, прикусывает их от возбуждения и начинает тереться пахом об его бедро. Терпения уже больше не хватает. Герк перекатывается, сбрасывая с себя Чака, садится на колени и трясущимися руками снимает одежду, обувь. Сын сбрасывает ботинки, не поднимаясь стягивает штаны, все время наблюдая за Герком, не отставая, даже здесь, даже сейчас, как будто они снова в дрифте.  
Отец без одежды так же красив, как и при полном параде. Наверно, в этом вся прелесть военных. Они до самой старости в отличной форме. Чак тянется рукой, чтобы потрогать, погладить, и Герк не отталкивает его, наоборот подсаживается ближе. Он заставляет себя не думать, что перед ним сын. Перед ним напарник, второй пилот, рейнджер. От мысли, что, возможно, Чак сейчас точно так же старается абстрагироваться от перспективы потрахаться с собственным отцом, становится немного легче. Странное, мучительное облегчение. Одно на двоих.   
Герк склоняется над ним и целует, отстраняется, когда нетерпеливый Чак начинает кусаться, рывками ухватывая ласку, и снова прижимается к влажным, припухшим губам. Он гасит эти порывы, заставляет Чака разгоняться, понемногу, постепенно, как на тренировке, задавая темп и провоцируя на большее.

Когда в паху почти болезненно ноет, Герк больше не останавливает сына, больше не сдерживается сам. Они цепляются друг за друга так яростно, с таким огнем в глазах, что это больше похоже на драку, чем на секс.  
Но у Чака не ожесточенное выражение на лице, в глазах нет холодной ненависти. Это дерзкая ухмылка, немного игривая, немного плотоядная; это желание и похоть блестят в глазах. Он раскраснелся, на виске заметно пульсирует венка. Герк гладит его по щеке, прежде чем прижаться губами к шее, лизнуть, поцеловать влажно и медленно, и Чак тихо стонет в ответ.

В их отсеке почти темно, тихо, если не считать недвусмысленных шорохов, вздохов, причмокиваний, всей этой возни. Даже Макс притих и схоронился под койкой Чака, понимая, что лучше сейчас залечь на дно. Хотя, вероятно, он просто спит, перед этим сметав на ужин вдвое больше обычного. 

Герк не растягивает Чака, входит сразу, просто выдавив побольше крема. Он широко раздвигает ему ноги, старается двигаться медленно, но особо не нежничает, Чак под ним лежит спокойно, не дергается, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, дышит ртом. У него прикрыты глаза, грудь тяжело вздымается, Герк накрывает ее ладонью и чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце. У него самого оно заходится галопом.  
Чак тянет к нему руки, и про себя Герк думает: “поехали”. Он толкается жестко, первый раз, второй, третий, и рычит, уткнувшись сыну в шею. Тот сцепляет ноги у него на пояснице, сильнее сгибает колени, чтобы приподнять зад еще выше. Герк иногда задевает его член животом, и в эти моменты Чак почти всхлипывает. 

У сына веснушчатые плечи, точно такие же как у него, мощные руки, которыми он хватается за предплечья Герка. Держит так крепко, будто они вот вот проваляться сквозь землю.   
Внутри Чак такой горячий и узкий, что старшего Хансена хватает едва ли на пятнадцать минут.   
Чак как-то жалобно охает, когда Герк усаживается между его разведенных ног, обхватывает его член и начинает дрочить в такт своим толчкам. И Чак кончает первым, напрягается всем телом, закатывает глаза, сжимая Герка внутри, так что аж бедра сводит сладкой судорогой. Последние движения его члена в заднице Чак чувствует особенно остро, мышцы расслабляются: кончая следом, Герк входит до конца, засаживая особенно глубоко, и в этом состоянии Чак не способен отличать боль от наслаждения, кажется, что это одно и то же.

Герк хрипло стонет, опираясь на ладони, выходит не сразу, какое-то время просто смотрит исподлобья на сына, распластанного под ним. Тот почти в отключке. Когда Герк мягко проводит рукой по левому боку, где белеет пластырь, Чак накрывает ее своей ладонью и несильно сжимает, потом притягивает отца к себе.  
Они оба мокрые от пота, как грешники на исповеди, и старший Хансен тихо ухмыляется сравнению, пришедшему в голову, потом поворачивается и легко целует Чака в скулу.  
Этой ночью они спят на узкой кровати вдвоем, обнявшись, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу всеми частями тела. Это неудобно и безумно удобно одновременно. Чак засыпает почти мгновенно: буквально через десять минут уже мерно сопит отцу в ухо. А Герк долго смотрит в потолок, бездумно поглаживая взмокшую поясницу Чака под одеялом. Он не ворочается, чтобы не разбудить сына, и, в конце концов, сон приходит к нему. В этот раз это хороший сон, без сновидений. Просто густая, вязкая чернота.


End file.
